The Olympians Talk Show
by Percy Daniel Jackson
Summary: The talk show for you if you want to know something, just send us a topic in comments, and it will be up in the next chapter.
1. Tv Show Trailer

**Message from the Gods of Olympus to Mortals**

Athena: Hello, dear mortals, we have seen you have rewritten some books about us, and we would like to answer any of you question?

Poseidon: I hate you all

Dionysus: Agreed

Aphrodite: Can't we all stop hating, and make love?

Artemis: Not the way you think

Zeus: That was like 2 topic changes wow.

Hades: I hate you all

Apollo: Uncle Hades little late there

Hades: Don't give a crap

Hera: Will you all shut up

Athena: Let's just close it here if you all going to start and argument.

Poseidon: Freak above me, and below me.

Zeus: MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A FREAK

Everyone subtract Zeus and Athena: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU FELL FOR IT (Etc.)

Zeus: Fell for what?

Hephaestus: Your sister

Apollo& Hermes: LOL

Hestia: SHUT THE FREAK UP

Olympians: O:

Hephaestus: Well that all for today send in you topics!


	2. Ep 001: Running off the stage

**Episode One**

Zeus: Hello dear, mortals.

Hades: Why do you get to start out with the intro.

Poseidon: YEAH! WHY SPARKY!?

Zeus: Did you just call me SPARKY!

Hera: Great

Athena: Here we go again

Poseidon: Yes, I did do you have a problem?

Zeus: Yes, I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU FACE!

Artemis: SHUDDUP BEFORE I STICK AN ARROW WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!

**Topic One: **

**Which demigod do you hate the most?**

Ares: Oh, that easy, that sea spawn.

Poseidon: And, not because you got beat up by him.

Ares: I DID N-

Hermes & Apollo: Riiiiiiight...

Athena: Amway.. I agree with Ares

Artemis: Orion and Heracles

Zeus: What wrong with Heracles?

Hera: He acts to my like you...

Zeus: How is that bad?

Artemis: Because you a perverted freak-

Hera: Who forced his sister into marriage, and raped her.

Hephaestus: Wow... Dad that's wrong.

Aphrodite: Yeah, at least make it someone who is not a women.

Athena: (Laughs)

Dionysus: I hate them all.

Demeter: Mine, would be Hermes, kids the stolls.

Poseidon: Yes, back on topic :D, hmm, most likely Heracles.

Hera: Agreed.

Hephaestus: Dunno

Athena: Dunno is not a word

Poseidon: NO SHES BACK AT IT, SHIT!

Hestia: Agreed, but language.

Ares: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Athena is back at it!

Athena: At wh-

Zeus: Shut up, Athena

Hermes: Lawl

Athena: [:O]

Poseidon: YEAH SHUT UP YOU FREAK, KNOW IT ALL

Everyone: …

Poseidon: What? Was that a lit-

Athena: POSIDEON YOU LITTLE FREAK YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I GUT YOU RIGHT HERE AND KNOW! (Warrior screams)

Poseidon: (Runs off stage)

Apollo: Well, mortals I guess it's the end of the show, come back latter, :D

Hades: Apollo, shut up before I kill you happiness

Apollo: Are not?

Apollo: (Runs off stage while being chases by Hades)

Aphrodite: And, remember make love not, -

Everyone: SHUT UP!


	3. Raped a Cow?

**Episode Two**

Hera: Hello, Mortals...

Apollo: And welcome back to the Olympians Talk Show

**Topic One:**

**User Unknown: Hera I saw Zeus raping a cow.**

Hera: …

Poseidon: RUN FROM YOU LIFES

Zeus: Hera I can-

Hermes: Shit is about to get real

Hera: (Gets out of her chair stands, up and faces Zeus, while turning her body without moving her feet)

Zeus, I will give you a five second head start, before I make you fade.

Zeus: (Runs, while screaming like a little girl)

Artemis: Need help?

Hera: I would love it

(Artemis and Hera chase Zeus off the stage)

(Some people in the first couple of rows could hear screaming)

Hephaestus: Dad, is low

Ares: Yeah, he just wants something to fuck

Athena: Perverted, I didn't want to be his daughter anyway...

Poseidon: Does this mean we can get married?

Demeter: WOW

Athena: What did you say?

Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite: (:0)

Aphrodite: NO, Then it would not be forbidden love!

Poseidon: I didn't say that, that was errr...

Athena: Was what?

Apollo: (whispers) his mouth

Poseidon: Hephaestus, that who it was.

Hephaestus: WOAH WOAH WOAH, DONT BLAME IT ON ME! 

Poseidon: ADMIT IT YOU HAVE A CRUSH-

Athena: STOP TRYING TO AVOID THE CONVERSATION

Dionysus: I hate you all

**Topic Two:**

**Iwovepizza: Maybe which demigod child you hate the most. Just a thought :)**

Athena: Let's set a rule that you can't say your own demi-god

Poseidon: Sally

Ares: Percy, he is a good sparing partner.

Apollo: Thalia

Artemis: APOLLO SHUT UP

Apollo: Not my fault she is hot (smiles evilily)

Artemis: Your groin is about to feel the tip of my arrow head.

Hades: Percy

Demeter: Poseidon, sally is not a demi-god.

Poseidon: I can't say she isn't she beat my up one time, I was trying my hardest... So she can;t be a mortal

Everyone: ….

Hermes: AHAHAHAHAH GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!

Artemis: Hermes! Shut up you got beat up to!

Aphrodite: I remember that.

Hestia: He ran right threw my palace's door.

Dionysus: Let's end this with I HATE ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

Demeter: Come here and I will show you something to hate...

Hestia: ROLL THE CREDITS!


End file.
